Again
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Edward no regresa, y extraños sucesos hacen que Bella caiga a manos de la desesperación. Muerte, tragedias y nuevos personajes encontraran en este fic.


Creado en un momento de agonía total enfrente de mi computadora.

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer. Los que si son míos son los inventados por mi. ^^

Por favor no me maten ni me amenacen. Situado en medio de Luna Nueva.

* * *

_Again_

_Por: Mokona-Kuchiki_

_Prefacio_

* * *

Sentía el fuerte golpeteo de las gruesas gotas de llovía por todo su cuerpo, y de pensar que tan solo unos momentos atrás, era tan solo una llovizna pasajera. Toda la gente que le había ofrecido su compañía se marchaban lentamente de ese lugar, cada uno de sus pasos sonaban como algo chaloso, producto de el lodo que se formo alrededor de todos ellos por el mal clima que atormentaba el lugar cada día.

Pero… por alguna extraña razón, ese día era peor.

Su ropa pesaba demasiado por la gran cantidad de agua que absorbió en toda la ceremonia luctuosa ya que se había negado a utilizar alguna protección contra ella. ¿Para que cubrirse de la lluvia del exterior, si en su interior solo existía la pesada y melancólica lluvia? Escuchó cada una de las frases de lastima e insufribles como lo catalogaba ella, de cada una de las personas que se acerco ella para darle el debido pésame. No era capaz de decir algo, las palabras no salían de su boca ni tenía la fuerza para contestar cortésmente a cada uno de ellos, tan solo movía la cabeza en forma de aceptación de ellas.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se quebraba cuando noto que no estaba rodeada de muchas personas, y, quienes estaban cerca era para esperarla. Las lagrimas brotaron sin control alguno por las sus ojos rojos e hinchados por los cuales pensó que ya no saldría ninguna de ellas. Cayó levemente sobre algunos de los arreglos florales que entregaron sus diversas amistades. El corazón le dolía demasiado y de su boca podía sentir como quería salir un grito de dolor, peor lo suprimió para no mostrarse más patética de lo que ya se había mostrado en eso días.

Se quedo así por algunos minutos, tanto como pudo. En tan solo un instante, perdió todo lo que la unía a la humanidad. Inclusive había perdido eso, la humanidad. Trato de retener las imágenes que fueron enviadas por su cerebro como fragmentos de recuerdos. Recuerdos que trato de borrar por su alto grado de horro y pánico que causaban en ella.

-Bella…- Salió levemente de la agonía en la que estaba sumergida cuando escucho su nombre ser pronunciado. Se posición paso a ser erguida y lentamente alzó su rostro pálido para mirar a su mejor amigo

-Jacob- Dijo sin querer, ya que sus ojos le pesaban volvió a ponerlos sobre el suelo dejando entre ellos ese silencio acogedor que siempre se formaba cuando estaba junto a él. Sintió el suave agarre en su hombro derecho y otro en su barbilla obligándola totalmente a levantar de nuevo su rostro y mostrar sus nublados y opacos ojos ya sin brillo ni esperanza.

- Vamos, te vas a resfriar- Con sus enormes y fornidas manos la levanto de manera fácil. Puso todo su peso sobre su tibio pecho cubierto por la tela de la ligera camisa negra que no impedía salir su naturaleza lobina. No fue capas de dar tan siquiera un paso así que el moreno tubo que cargarla hasta la su automóvil alejándola de ese lugar donde no había nadie mas, tan solo ella con sus penas a flor de piel.

Abriendo al puerta de su camioneta a todo lo que daba para tener el espacio suficiente requerido para acomodar a Bella en el asiento acompañante del copiloto. No tardo demasiado en acompañarla en el asiento de copiloto de su camioneta, pero no arranco el carro, se quedo callado frente al volante sintiendo los ojos marrones que sin decir nada le preguntaban que pasaba.

-No fue tu culpa-Hablo en susurro como si fuera para él las palabras que salían de su boca.

Entendió perfectamente a que se refería el moreno con lo dicho, tomo una postura decente frente a él, con su mano derecha quito los escasos cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro por el efecto de la lluvia y le encaro.

-No te atrevas a decir esa mentira frente a mi- Su voz sonaba rígida y áspera a causa de su largo rato expuesta a la fría agua y aire gélido que había en ese lugar. Posiblemente cogería un fuerte refriado por la noche.

-¡Estabas muy lejos Bella al igual que nosotros!- Bufo a lo alto. Le dolía el estado e el que su amiga se encontraba, y como la Bella de la cual se había enamorado profundamente estaba despareciendo sin dejar rastro.

-¡No! ¡Yo pude evitarlo!- observo como sus manos se tensaban y apretaban fuertemente la tela del vaquero que se dejaba a sus manos- ¡Si tan solo hubiera dejado que Victoria me devorara asta saciar su sed de venganza Charlie, Reneé y Phil no estuvieran muertos!

La cruda realidad de nuevo era impactada de directo por las palabras duras de la peli cobriza. Era verdad, toda la familia de Bella había tenido un final escalofriante en todo sentido. Aun recordaba en que estado habían encontrado en los cuerpos de los tres. Algo desagradable totalmente.

-¡De todos modos abrían muerto! Victoria no se detendría por nada- Afirmo con su voz suave pero al mismo tiempo golpeada por la forma en la que Bella hablaba de su existencia. No entendía la forma en que se odiaba así misa, apresar de haber hecho eso.

-¡Soy un monstruo Jacob Black! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!

Antes de que parpadeara los vidrios de su coche explotaron de manera sobrenatural haciendo que inclusive la alarma de su coche se activara. Por instinto cubrió su rostro, la parte más vulnerable del cuerpo con ambos brazos sintiendo el impacto de los fragmentos del cristal en su dura piel. Sabia que no sufrió ningún daño pero su preocupación se centro en su compañera pensando que ella no se habría escapado del impacto de los diminutos cristales giro su rostro rápidamente hacia ella para encontrarse algo sorprendente.

Los incontables pedazos de cristal que se dirigían a ella no llegaron a rozar ni una parte de su delicada piel. Ya que, se habían detenido antes de que eso pudiera ser posible. Vio el nerviosismo de su compañera pero no salía palabras de su boca aunque su celebro las mandaba. Estaba totalmente perplejo por lo ocurrido.

De manera rápida los vidrios cayeron hacia las piernas de la peli cobrizo que seguía igual o más impactada que él.

-Lo… lo siento- Gimió lentamente demostrando en el tono de voz tota la culpa que sentía.

-¿Cuánto tardaras en controlarlo?-Pregunto sin rodeo a lo que tenía en mente desde que la vio matar a Victoria sin compasión alguna. La manera en que vio su pequeño cuerpo descuartizas a la mujer de cabello rojizo con sus propias manos y perder el conocimiento después de ello. No sabia cual peligrosa podría ser el estar con… una de ellos.

-No lo se- De nuevo las lagrimas se apoderaron de su rostro y sus manos lo cubrieron en un intento de ocultarlas.

-Te puedes quedar con nosotros- Dijo acompañado de un largo suspiro- Yo y la manada encontraremos la manera de ayudarte a controlarlo, tú puedes….

No pudo continuar ya que sintió como unas manos invisibles tocaban levemente la comisura de sus labios. Se estremeció.

-Si yo… Si yo me quedara, terminaría matando a todos. Armando es la única opción que me queda- Hablo con toda la sinceridad con al que podía hablar.

Escucho un ligero gruñir por parte del moreno, entendía su enojo, peor no el quedaba otra opción… Armando se había imprimido de ella y también ella…era como ellos.

No siguieron con la plática ya que el estruendoso sonido del motor al encenderse reino tono el tiempo de trayecto a la Push. Desde hace unos días había empezado a vivir en la reserva con su amigo y su respectivo padre quien la recibió con gusto. Jamás volvería a entrar a la casa que permanecía a su padre, ya que fue allí donde los encontró totalmente descuartizados a los tres, sintió el pequeño piquete en el cerebro que significaba que no tenía que seguir pensando en ello por que sino, mataría a su mejor amigo.

Sintió como la maquina paraba su andanza y al levantar la vita se topo con la pequeña casa de los Black. Aun el crepúsculo era visible pero las luces de la casa estaban prendidas para no causar ceguera a nadie inclusive si ese alguien fuera su hijo que tenia la mejor vista del mundo, bueno, después de ella, Armando y toda su nueva familia.

Antes de salir del coche vio como los miembros de la familia de Jacob se acercaban velozmente en una caminata ligera pero imponente a la vez, visualizo cada miembro de la manada: Sam el líder, Quil que caminaba totalmente quitado de la pena al lado del primero, Embry que mantenía su semblante serio que en esos días era costumbre ene su rostro, Paul seguido de Jared y los hermanos Leah y Seth. Se pararon a escasos metros de ellos dándole tiempo a ella y Jacob de salir totalmente del coche.

-¿Qué le paso a tu auto Jacob?- Pregunto haciendo mufa de lo ocurrido por lo cual todos dirigieron sus pesadas miradas hacia lobo gris.

-Nada de lo cual debas de burlarte- Contesto fríamente Jacob rodeando levemente mi cintura con una de sus fornidas manos peor ella rechazó totalmente el contacto en cuanto sintió el calor que provenía de él. Entendió completamente lo que le dijo con esa acción.

-Bella tenemos que hablar contigo- Sam corto rápidamente la tención que se inhalaba en el ambiente para hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar- sintió la mirada de todos encima de ella. Una combinación de reclamo, angustia, temor era lo que demostraban las miradas de la manada hacia ella.

-Bella ¿Cómo que no tienes nada que decir?- De nuevo Sam tomo la palabra- Tus padres están muertos y una persona inocente también y tu no puedes controlas las cosas que te están pasando ¿Aun crees que no tiene nada que decir?

Golpe hacia ella las ultimas palabras que sonaron en el lugar. Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera Jacob, el cual permanecía callado escuchando lo dicho por el líder. Estaba segura de que todos esperaban una respuesta de su boca para la manada y también para ella. Pareciera que toda la semana que había vivido fuera sacada de una autentica película de terror. Sus padres estaban muertos, su vida estaba más que arruinada, sus amigos la consideraban monstruo y ni como reprocharles si ella misma lo creía y también… estaba él, su única salvación, el único semejante a ella. José Armando Veneria.

* * *

Dejen reviews


End file.
